Stuck Like Glue
by Requiem's Decent
Summary: This is basically Sugarlands Stuck Like Glue Music Video Zelda Style and with my own little twist. Warning this is my first fanfiction.


A songfic based on the song and video Stuck like Glue by Sugarland

Disclaimer:

I do not own the legend of Zelda or Sugarland they are the property of their respective owners  
>AN: this is my first Fic so Constructive criticism is desired!<p>

Our story begins in a quiet suburb located in Kakariko City where the residents are just waking up.  
>a young Zora named Ruto and her best friend Sheik sit in a small car, Ruto is tapping a beat<br>on her steering wheel as she stares at the small green house at the end of the street with a dreamy smile  
>on her face. Sheik is chilling in the back seat wearing a pair of dark sunglasses over his Ruby red eyes,<br>bobbing his head to Rutos beat as he begins to strum his guitar. Ruto's smile widens as she moves to the  
>rhythm and she begins to sing.<p>

_Absolutely no one who knows me better_

Ruto reaches up on the dash board where a small pile of pictures lay and she begins to flip through them

_No one that can make me feel so good__**  
><strong>__How did we stay so long together?_

All the pictures are one man, or in this case one hero by the Name of Link Kokiri

_Everybody, everybody said we never would__**  
><strong>_  
><em>And just when I<em>_**  
><strong>__Start to think they're right__**  
><strong>__The love has died__**  
><strong>_  
>Suddenly there is movement from the house, Link is stepping out in his Bathrobe to take out his trash<br>Ruto freaks out.  
><em>There you go making my heart beat again<em>_**  
><strong>__Heart beat again, heart beat again_

Link casually looks up to see what the commotion is and upon seeing Ruto  
>his eyes grow wide with shock and fear.<p>

_There you go making me feel like a kid  
>Won't you do it, do it one time?<em>

Ruto puts the car in Gear and steps on the gas.  
>Link runs as Ruto's car crashes into his trash cans knocking them over.<p>

_There you go pulling me right back in__**  
><strong>__Right back in, right back in_

Link has called the Cops and Ruto and Sheik(who is still; playing his guitar)  
>are sitting in the back of a squad car as Link yells at the two cops demanding she be locked up<p>

_And I know I'm never letting this go__**  
><strong>__I'm stuck on you__**  
><strong>_  
>Ruto waves at link and blows him a kiss that causes him to turn green<p>

Down at booking Ruto and Sheik(who still has his Guitar for some reason)  
>are anything but discouraged while they sing and dance with the other inmates.<p>

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue__**  
><strong>__You and me baby, we're stuck like glue__**  
><strong>__Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue__**  
><strong>__You and me baby, we're stuck like glue_

A few days later Ruto and Sheik casually stand at Links Door then  
>Sheik checks to see if the coast is clear and knocks on Links door<p>

_Some days I don't feel like trying__**  
><strong>__Some days you know I wanna just give up__**  
><strong>_  
>Link opens the door and is horrified and enraged to see Ruto on his door step<br>exclaiming  
>"what the Fu-" Sheik Cuts him off by hitting him over the head with the megaton hammer<br>_When it doesn't matter who's right__**  
><strong>__Fight about it all night__**  
><strong>__Had enough, you give me that look__**  
><strong>__I'm sorry baby let's make up_

_You do that thing that makes me laugh__**  
><strong>__And just like that_

_There you go making my heart beat again__**  
><strong>__Heart beat again, heart beat again__**  
><strong>__There you go making me feel like a kid__**  
><strong>__Won't you do it, do it one time?_

_There you go pulling me right back in__**  
><strong>__Right back in, right back in__**  
><strong>__And I know I'm never letting this go__**  
><strong>__I'm stuck on you__**  
><strong>_  
>Link wakes up sputtering while Ruto forces a bottle of<br>drugged Red potion down his throat  
>he looks around the refurbished warehouse<br>terrified as he sees paintings of him and Epona covering the walls ,  
>a collage made up Entirely of pictures of him during different times covering an entire wall, and<br>several life-size plushies of him,  
>and lets not forget Sheik who is chilling on a coach in the corner strumming his Guitar, smiling and bobbing his head to the rhythm.<p>

_oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue__**  
><strong>__You and me baby, we're stuck like glue__**  
><strong>__Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue__**  
><strong>__You and me baby, we're stuck like glue_

The Drugged Potion finally settles causing Link to see  
>Ruto and the all the great Fairies dancing seductively Before him.<p>

This causes him to struggle against his bonds  
>violently.<p>

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, you almost stay out__**  
><strong>__Two stuck together from the ATL out__**  
><strong>__Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, feelin' kinda sick__**  
><strong>__Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick_

_I say, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whatcha gonna do with that?__**  
><strong>__Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, come on over here with that__**  
><strong>__Sugar sticky sweet stuff, come and give me that stuff__**  
><strong>__Everybody want some_

_Melodies that get stuck up in your head__**  
><strong>__Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, up in your head__**  
><strong>__Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, up in your head__**  
><strong>__Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, up in your head_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh__**  
><strong>__Whoa-oh, whoa-oh__**  
><strong>__Stuck like glue__**  
><strong>__You and me together, say it's all I wanna do_

_I said there you go making my heart beat again__**  
><strong>__Heart beat again, heart beat again__**  
><strong>__There you go making me feel like a kid__**  
><strong>__Won't you do it, do it one time?_

_There you go pulling me right back in__**  
><strong>__Right back in, right back in__**  
><strong>__And I know I'm never letting this go_

_There you go making my heart beat again__**  
><strong>__Heart beat again, heart beat again__**  
><strong>__There you go making me feel like a kid__**  
><strong>__Won't you do it, do it one time?_

Link, now scared for life is bound to a dinner table as  
>Ruto spoon feeds him Deku nut pie to the point of gagging.<br>Suddenly the Mailman runs in screaming "Mr. Link! a letter for you"  
>Links mouth looks at the mail man with pleading eyes however the<br>mailman is dedicated to his schedule and reporting that Mr. Link has  
>been Abducted is not part of it! Ruto motions for the Mailman to give<br>her the letter.

_There you go pulling me right back in__**  
><strong>__Right back in, right back in__**  
><strong>__And I know I'm never letting this go__**  
><strong>__I'm stuck on you_

Ruto looks up from the letter tears of rage glistening in her eyes  
>she suddenly slugs Link in the face and storms off Crying.<br>Link Glances down at letter and can Just make out the end

- _To answer your question _  
><em>yes Link Kokiri, Yes I will marry you!<em>  
><em>Forever yours <em>  
><em>-Zelda<em>

Link is so happy that he nearly misses the abrupt end to the Guitar,  
>unfortunately he does catch it and fear spreads to every fiber of his being as he<br>shivered realizing that now Sheik will punish him for hurting his friend.  
>Link Squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the inevitable pain...but it never came,<br>instead he felt a soft pleasant pressure on his lips. Links Eyes flew open to reveal  
>Princess Zelda standing before him wearing Sheiks Jump suit and glasses,<br>she smiles and begins to sing.

_Whoa-oh, stuck like glue__**  
><strong>__You and me baby, we're stuck like glue__**  
><strong>__Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue__**  
><strong>__You and me baby, we're stuck like glue__**  
><strong>__Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue__**  
><strong>__You and me baby, we're stuck like glue_

END  
>AN: I do hope you all enjoyed my first fic! I apologize for the grammar mistakes but I wrote this in about ten minutes<p> 


End file.
